Le loup et L'agneau
by Pandatypus
Summary: Comment ça Tom a été enlevé! Shizuo se doit d'intervenir et d'aller à la rescousse de son ami! D'autant plus qu'un certain informateur pourrait bien être impliqué... ( Niveau ship, je ne me prononce pas: vous y verrez ce que vous voudrez y voir...)
1. Chap 1 Se séparer du troupeau

**Le loup et L'agneau**

 _Bonjour, bonjour ! Bienvenu sur cette fanfic Durarara qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ^_^ !_

 _Aucun des personnages que j'utilise ici ne m'appartient, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous le dire, vous avez l'habitude des disclame !_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'agneau ne doit jamais se séparer du troupeau**

Un filet de fumée blanche s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il recolla presque immédiatement le philtre de sa cigarette contre elles. Il inspira profondément et, après un temps, laissa à nouveau la fumée fuir ses poumons. Il aurait bien continué ainsi, contemplant les rues vidées d'Ikebukuro au petit matin, mais l'homme qui arrivait en face de lui brisa cette atmosphère calme en secouant activement sa main devant son visage.

Tom : Shizuo ! Je me prends toute ta fumée dans le visage ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

Shizuo : Tu as pris quoi ?

L'interlocuteur du géant en costume de serveur soupira avant d'extraire, non sans fierté, deux gobelets fumants de sa sacoche.

Tom : Café très noir avec beaucoup de sucre et beaucoup de crème ! Je mettrai peut-être de la cannelle en plus la prochaine fois, pour voir si c'est meilleur…

Shizuo : Pour moi, j'entendais.

Tom : Pff ! Te dérider un peu ne te ferait pas de mal !

Shizuo : Il est 6 heure du mat'. Je ne me déride pas avant 10:30.

Tom : Même avec un bon lait chaud avec du miel ?

Un large sourire –assez terrifiant il faut l'admettre- se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'empara du gobelet que lui tendait son comparse. Tom secoua ses dreadlocks comme un lion sa crinière et replaça ses lunettes noires bien droit sur son nez avant de s'étirer.

Tom : Ah ! Qui a dit qu'être collecteur de dette était un job facile ?

Shizuo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de pointer sa montre.

Tom : Oui, je sais ! Bon, on fait comme d'hab : j'entre, je discute, et si je ne suis pas ressorti au bout d'un moment, tu entres en jeu.

Shizuo : Combien de temps ?

Tom : D'ici que tu ais fini ton lait et ta clope ?

Shizuo : C'est parti.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il retira le couvercle de son gobelet puis se mit à souffler sur le liquide encore brûlant. Tom se para de son plus beau sourire et appuya trois longues fois sur la sonnette à côté de la lourde porte métallique qui leur faisait face. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme à l'air farouche et au corps recouvert de tatouages ouvrit violemment la porte et toisa Tom avec mépris.

Tatoué : Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Tom : J'ai rendez-vous avec votre boss, je peux entrer ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers Shizuo et eut un mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant. Sa réputation le précédait. Il questionna Tom du regard.

Tom : Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon partenaire… Enfin, compagnon… Enfin…

Shizuo baissa la tête et prit l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index : Tom était vraiment irrécupérable.

Tom : Enfin, lui, quoi ! Il reste dehors. A moins que vous ayez prévu que ça se passe mal ?

Un frisson traversa l'interlocuteur de Tom lorsqu'il entendit cette menace proférée à demi-mot. Il se dégagea du passage afin de laisser Tom entrer puis claqua la lourde porte derrière eux. Shizuo vint s'adosser à celle-ci et porta la coupe de lait à ses lèvres : il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le mégot vint s'écraser au fond du récipient vide dans un « pshhh » dont la mélodie agaçait toujours Shizuo, en cela qu'elle annonça qu'il était l'heure. Il soupira et décolla le dos de son appuie. Il fit craquer ses phalanges mais commença par téléphoner à son collègue : Tom était si bavard qu'il avait peut-être seulement perdu la notion du temps, rien de plus habituel. Répondeur. Il sonna à la porte. Rien. Une nouvelle fois. Rien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il détestait la violence mais ce genre de situations avait le don de l'irriter au plus haut point. D'un coup de pied, il pulvérisa la porte. Personne. Il traversa le couloir à grands pas jusqu'à atteindre une salle avec des canapés. Des mugs encore fumants trônaient sur la table basse mais la pièce était vide de toute présence humaine.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce qu…

Un bruit de klaxon fit tourner la tête à Shizuo. La fenêtre était grande ouverte sur la rue. On venait de kidnapper Tom.


	2. Chap 2 Un loup dans la bergerie

**Chapitre 2 : Un loup dans la bergerie**

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver alors même qu'il était sous sa surveillance ? Pour le coup, Shizuo n'avait pas géré. Il avait été négligeant car parfois il oubliait la raison de sa présence, que tout le monde n'avait pas sa force… Tout en sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas, il tenta à nouveau d'appeler Tom. Il pouvait entendre la sonnerie de son portable… « _Popipo_ » d'Hatsune Miku… Non ! Il l'entendait vraiment ! Il se jeta sur le canapé et arracha violemment les cousins qui y étaient fixés. Le portable de Tom avait été glissé entre deux d'entre eux. Il le déverrouilla et serra les dents. Tom avait commencé à lui écrire un message qu'il n'avait eu le temps d'envoyer. Un message très court. Deux lettres en fait.

 _OI_

Shizuo : Orihara Izaya.

La mâchoire du garde du corps se crispa de plus belle. Si Izaya était impliqué, il fallait récupérer Tom au plus vite. Il glissa le portable de son ami dans la poche intérieure de son veston et connecta le sien au chat des Dollars, preuve qu'il s'agissait bien d'un cas de force majeure. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de poster une photo de Tom accompagné du message « _Avez-vous vu cette personne ?_ ». Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre.

[Saika] : Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu une fois… Il traîne avec Shizuo, non ?

[Mai] : J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils faisaient plus que traîner ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

[Kyo] : Tu en es sûre ?

[Mai] : Oui, je les ai même vus s'embrasser une fois !

[Kyo] : Sérieux ? Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que moi aussi…

[Mai] : Alors c'est officiel, ils sont en couple !

Shizuo faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, mais son sang commençait à bouillir. Ce n'était pas du tout le résultat qu'il voulait obtenir !

[Maomin] : N'importe quoi !

Le garçon soupira de soulagement, enfin quelqu'un avec un cerveau pour mettre fin à ces rumeurs naissantes.

[Maomin] : Shizuo est avec Izaya, tout le monde le sait !

[Mai] : N'essaie pas d'imposer ton OTP aux autres ! T'as aucune preuve ! Nous, au moins, on a des témoignages !

[Kyo] : Oui, c'est vrai !

[Maomin] : Moi aussi j'ai des preuves !

[Mai] : Vas-y, on attend.

[Maomine] : Et bien moi aussi, je les ai vu s'embrasser !

[Kyo] : Tu fais que nous copier ! Personne ne va te croire !

[Walker] : Si, si, elle a raison ! J'étais là !

[Maomine] : Voilà !

[Maomine] : C'était dans un parc, au petit matin. Il avait plu et l'odeur de la terre mouillée envahissait l'air. Des gouttes d'eau roulaient le long des mèches blondes de Shizuo pour aller s'écrouler sur le visage d'Izaya, quelques centimètres en contre bas. Était-ce la pluie ? Était-ce des larmes ? Impossible de le savoir…

[Walker] : Et après ?

[Mai] : Et après ?

[Kyo] : Et après ?

[Maomine] : Vous pouvez retrouver la version intégrale sur mon blog.

Shizuo tapa si violemment sa tête dans le mur qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de son front. C'était stupide d'aller sur le chat, comment avait-il pu être aussi abruti ?! Il allait abandonner et se déconnecter quand un message attira son attention.

[Kanra] : J'ai vu ce type être emmené dans le restaurant de sushi russe, il y a même pas 10 minutes ;)

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il enfonça son portable dans sa poche et partit en courant dans la direction indiquée par l'internaute.


	3. Chap 3 Chasseur et proie

**Chapitre 3 : Chasseur et proie sont des rôles inconstants**

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le restaurant, il ne vit pas une trace de celui qu'il cherchait. Il questionna Simon mais celui-ci lui affirma que personne n'était entré de la matinée, et cela malgré la publicité active qu'il fournissait son panneau à la main. Il sortit du restaurant dépité, et dépouillé de son seul indice. Avant de partir, il décida de jeter un œil dans la ruelle voisine où le restaurant déposait ses poubelles. Peut-être que ce « Kanra » l'avait seulement vu passé devant et que les ravisseurs de Tom avaient laissé un indice dans le coin. Mais quand Shizuo passa la tête dans l'allé sombre, ce ne fut pas Tom qu'il vit mais une jeune femme aux formes autrement plus généreuses. Moulée dans sa combinaison blanche et noire, elle était au téléphone et parlait d'une mission, de la nécessité de retrouver une certaine fille avec un sabre… Elle s'interrompit quand elle aperçut Shizuo.

Verona : Cible en vue !

Dans un réflexe surhumain la jeune femme se jeta sur sa moto et enfonça la clé dans le contact. Shizuo n'avait pas le temps pour ces idioties, il fallait qu'il retrouve Tom ! Il évalua rapidement la situation et estima que la meilleure solution était la fuite. Il se retourna et détala à toute allure dans l'avenue principale, poursuivit par le vrombissement sonore de la bête motorisée. Tandis que ses jambes tentaient en vain de distancer la chasseuse de prime, il énumérait tous les endroits où Izaya aurait pu cacher son ami. Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne vit même pas le Yakusa qui se tenait devant lui au moment où il le percuta de toute sa masse. Face à une telle force de la nature, l'homme ne fit pas le poids et s'envola vers d'autres cieux à la manière d'un agent de la _Team Rocket_ après une attaque _Fatale Foudre_.

Shizuo redressa la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui. Deux rangées de Yakuza formaient un couloir reliant la porte d'un immeuble à celle d'une voiture blindée. Entre ces deux rangées se trouvait une minuscule petite fille brune qui afficha un large sourire en le voyant. Elle fut bien la seule à avoir cette réaction. Tous les hommes qui l'entouraient avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes, avec Shizuo dans le viseur. C'est le moment que choisit Verona –qui l'avait rattrapé- pour ralentir à son niveau.

Verona : Seconde cible verrouillée ! Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Yakuza : C'est Shizuo ! Il est avec la Russe ! Butons-les !

Les balles commencèrent à fuser et Verona eut vite fait de se joindre au feu d'artifice. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour provoquer un tel cataclysme… Le garde du corps fut rappelé à la réalité par un petit cri désemparé.

Akane : Shizuo ! Au secours !

Devant l'urgence de la situation, Shizuo se laissa aller à la violence et déracina le premier poteau qui était à portée de main. Un lampadaire. Parfait. Il engagea ensuite un mouvement rotatif qui eut pour effet d'assommer tous les participants qui étaient sur sa trajectoire, c'est-à-dire toutes les personnes présentes mis-à-part Akane qui était bien trop bas. Il s'apprêtait à repartir avant que tout ce beau monde ne se réveille mais une petite main agrippa sa manche. Il planta son regard dans celui de la fillette qui voulait paraître sure d'elle mais dont l'angoisse transpirait par tous les pores. Pour une raison obscure, il avait développé une sorte d'affection pour elle. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner ici ! Il attrapa la main ce qui déclencha un sourire immédiat sur les lèvres de l'enfant puis la chargea sur son dos comme une maman koala son bébé.

Ce facteur supplémentaire lui inspira une destination qu'il rejoint sans attendre. Ça l'agaçait profondément d'avoir à s'adresser à cet énergumène, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois devant la porte, il posa son indexe sur la sonnette et appuya sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que le locataire ouvre.

Shinra : Qui est le crétin qui sonne comme ç… Ah ! Shizuo ! Ça m'aurait étonné…

Shizuo : J'amène une invitée.

Le scientifique leva un sourcil puis aperçut le petit être perché sur le dos du géant. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il répondit avant de rediriger son regard vers Shizuo.

Shinra : Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans votre relation, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi ?

Shizuo : Ferme-la et laisse-nous entrer.

Il n'était pas disposer à écouter ses moqueries. Il y avait déjà eu trop de spéculations sur sa vie affective aujourd'hui. Beaucoup trop.


	4. Chap 4 Montrer les crocs…

**Chapitre 4 : Un prédateur sait quand montrer les crocs…**

Il ferma les yeux, soupira, puis les rouvrit. Il était face à un mur et ne savait franchement plus quoi faire. Assis sur le canapé, il alluma une cigarette malgré les protestations de Shinra et inhala profondément la fumée. Comment savoir où était Tom ? Tokyo est une ville immense et Izaya un génie du Mal… Il rattrapa d'une main Akane qui avait entreprit de grimper sur son dos depuis le bord d'une chaise qui était en train de basculer. Il était dans l'impasse la plus totale.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et une motarde en noire avec un casque à oreille se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Shinra : Celty ! Regarde, Shizuo fume à l'intérieur ! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il refuse de m'écouter !

Celty tourna le casque vers l'intéressé et pianota rapidement sur le clavier de son portable.

Celty : Shizuo, respecte un peu Shinra ! Ça lui ferait tellement plaisir…

Shinra : Celty, tu es en train de détruire tout mon amour propre…

Akane : Celty !

La petite fille se jeta au cou de la motarde qui la réceptionna sans mal. Celty était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Shizuo trouvait vraiment cela injuste que la police s'acharne sur elle alors même qu'il y avait tant de problèmes plus graves en ville. La dernière fois, au journal TV, il l'avait même vu contrainte de fuir en deltaplane pour leur échapper. En deltaplane… Mais oui ! C'était ça la solution ! Shizuo se releva d'un bon et enleva Akane de Celty pour la déposer dans les bras de Shinra.

Shizuo : Celty, je vais avoir besoin de tes services !

C'était incroyable. Shizuo n'aurait jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, imaginé survoler la ville ainsi. La vue était splendide et le fourmillement de la foule donnait l'impression que les rues elles-mêmes étaient en mouvement. Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier, il avait un but. Solidement accroché à la barre et rattaché à Celty par son étrange fumée noire, il sillonnait les rues du regard, tentant d'apercevoir un visage connu ou au moins quelque chose de suspect.

Une chose suspecte, il en vit une quand une camionnette qui était arrêtée près de la gare, au niveau de la station fermée pour travaux, démarra en trombe pour aller prendre l'autoroute en sens inverse. Shizuo demanda à Celty de descendre pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dans la zone d'où le véhicule s'était enfuit. Il repéra au loin, mais à relativement peu de distance de l'arrêt, une ombre qui coupait la voie. Une ombre mouvante. Une ombre qui lui adressait de grands mouvements de bras en affichant un sourire stupide.

Shizuo : Il n'a pas fait ça ?!

Et si, il avait fait ça. Izaya Orihara avait fait attacher Tom sur la voie ferrée. Et Shizuo pouvait déjà entendre le train qui arrivait depuis la direction opposée pendant que lui et Celty se posaient sur le quai de la station. Et ce crétin de Tom était tout joyeux de voir Shizuo comme s'il n'était pas conscient que sa mort était imminente. L'homme au costume de barman retira ses lunettes de soleil et regarda la scène une nouvelle fois. A sa droite, un train qui arrivait à pleine vitesse. A sa gauche, un attardé fixé sur la trajectoire de la locomotive. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Sous la visière ébahie de Celty, il arracha un distributeur de magazines qu'il jeta dans les roues du véhicule. Un crissement de frein assourdissant résonna dans tout Tokyo mais ne parvint pas à empêcher la collision. Boum. Une pluie de magazines divers et variée se mit à tomber autour de Shizuo et Celty. Mais le train était arrêté, et c'était le plus important.


	5. Chap 5 …Rentrer les griffes

**Chapitre 5 : … Et quand rentrer les griffes**

Assis sur sa chaise de bureau ergonomique, les doigts des deux mains croisés ensembles, il s'étira longuement en faisant craquer son dos puis son cou dans un mouvement circulaire.

Izaya : Alors ?

Namie : Incident sur la ligne. Retard dans toutes les directions à partir de et vers Tokyo. Pourquoi, tu voulais aller quelque part ?

Izaya : Non, mais ça veut dire que notre ami Tom a raté son train…

Namie : Pourquoi est-ce que tu harcèles ce pauvre garçon ? Tu es jaloux ?

L'informateur se contenta d'un « pfff » avant de retourner pianoter sur son clavier. Il n'était pas jaloux. C'est juste que Shizu-chan était à lui. A lui et à personne d'autre.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !_

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review : ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus ça me donne l'illusion d'avoir des amis ^^._

 _Bonne continuation, bonne lecture, et faites attention aux panneaux de signalisation !_


End file.
